Fan Crisis Clash
by Plague Doctor of Mind
Summary: Eight individuals from eight universes will watch the fate of their homes and other's home tear apart and merge. The Fabric, the origin of all universes, is in peril and one man is willing to cleanse the universes of it's evils and difference. However, his methods of cleansing meant destroying masses of sinners and innocents alike. Thus, they must fight to stay alive or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom Crisis: Clash!

Part one: The Eye

Chapter 1: The Rose and the Clock

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in her hometown; The city thriving, the skies blue, and the people living life. This young girl, with pink hair, gentle yet naive and shy, has been through many adventures lately. She is on her way to school, but she wasn't alone. Her name is Madoka Kaname.<p>

"Hey! Madoka!" someone shouted from behind.

She turns her head to look at the oncoming girl.

"Sayaka!"she responded.

Her devoted friend, Sayaka has been her best friend for as long as she can remember. Tomboyish, confident, and self-assertive, she too been through adventures with Madoka.

"This is our last day of school, can you believe it?," she asked in excitement.

"I know. We can now enjoy the summer," Madoka sighs. "but there's sometihng bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Like... it's as if something is watching us."

An unknown figure watches them from the trees. He nods his head on side and then quickly disappears. Madoka shakes off that ominous feeling.

"It must be nothing, I'm sorry."

"We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy our final day."

They both walk off to Mitakihara Middle School.

* * *

><p>At the end of school they went to the cafe for a treat. Something has been bothering Madoka, a recent dream. The experience felt strange: a knight, an unknown virus, a crumbling tower, and an ominous eye. It was mysterious, as if the fantasy was reality.<p>

"Sayaka?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm..? What is it?"

"There's been a dream I want to ask about-"

"I think we've spoke about your dreams before."

"Actually, it has to do with... with..."

"...With?"

Suddenly, another girl approaches them, holding a tray and some food. She seems shy like Madoka, with dark hair, pigtails, and red glasses. Madoka is surprised to notice it was another friend she knows

"Homura?"

"Hello, Madoka," She greeted, "Enjoying your time?"

Sayaka take a sip of her soda and smiles.

"We just got out of school," Madoka answered, "Where were you?"

"I had to deal with returning books. It was quite a long line, really. Then I had to visit the doctor for an appointment, and when returning to my apartment I had to-""

Sayaka and Homura chatted for a bit about their plans for the summer. Madoka was still concerned of her dream, but for now she put it aside. She now thought of another thing she remembered. So she took out from her bag a gem in the shape of an egg and showed it to Sayaka and Homura.

"Girls, remember this?"

The two look at it and laughed. They took their egg-shaped gems from their bags.

"Why wouldn't we remember?"Sayaka laughed.

"We'll never forget about that time," Homura added.

Madoka smiles.

The mysterious figure appears near a window, watching them. As the sunsets, a mysterious ripple disrupts the cloud movements. Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, a knight watches the view, breathing heavily. He disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one: The Eye

Chapter 2: Disruption

* * *

><p>The night is cold in the city, but the lights are bright. Within the confines of a construction siite, an abstract is escaping, crawling away from a hunt. A pink glowing arrow flies through the pillars of steel and concrete and pierces the abstract's chest. It leaves a few dark, fading fragments as it shrivels up and fades in the wind. Madoka puts her magical bow away, disappointed that they didn't find what they were looking for: Witches.<p>

"Another Familiar, yet no Witches?," Sayaka complains.

"Ever since we got rid of Walpurgisnacht, I guess that witches have disappeared with her," Madoka assumes, "And that's what worried me. What is our purpose as magical girls now?"

Sayaka frowned and looked away.

"I don't know," She answered.

"Let's try going further," Homura suggested, "And lets hope there's something in store for us."

The girls were at their thirteenth witch hunt. And this night, they're becoming scarce to find. These Magical Girls need to hunt them down for their grief seeds to purify their gems.

Sayaka," Madoka spoke while their were walking, "what I was about to ask, its important."

"Was is it?"

"The dream I had was of a tower, and a knight was at the top opening an eye. It was so strange because the eye he opened brought waves that almost destroyed everything in sight, including me."

"It's just dream, isn't it?"

"But it felt so real"

The conversation on her dream seemed pointless, it couldn't have been real. There was no reason to as arguments into it either. They travel further into the construction site and then find five grief seeds just left on the ground.

"Why would there be grief seeds being left like this?" Madoka seemed confused at the moment.

"Whatever reason it was, the magical girl sure did save us a few." Sayaka answered.

She walked towards the seeds to retrieve them. Then suddenly a trigger was pulled, setting forth a glass barrier to trap Sayaka. There was no escape for her, and the other girl started to panic The seeds were nowhere to be found.

"Sayaka what did you do!" Homura shouted.

"I don't know, I was about to retrieve them and now they're gone- " Sayaka had her hand on one side of the barrier. She paused and notices someone with her.

An unknown knight was in the barrier as well. He wore are withered tunic and chain-mail, and his gauntlets, boots, cape were tarnished into ebony. His helmet bared two gray wings spreading out as if he were and angelic adherent before man. H

He spokes in a low soft voice, "Seems fools will come into traps more easily; How stupid that you got yourself trapped just to get a simple item."

"What the- what are you talking about?" Sayaka questioned.

He laughs and pulls a sword of fire out from the concrete floor. Crystals grow from his arms, mysteriously glowing dark ominous shades of colors.

"You will be my first subject to combat."

Sayaka see that there is not turning back and she takes out her blades. "Whoever you are, or whatever you are, you owe us grief seeds!"

"So be it!" He runs towards and grabs her by the neck with his crystallized arm. "To slow to see this coming."

"Wh-what.." Sayaka is choking, trying to struggling free.

Sayaka reprimands her approach with the knight, and took notice of the unknown crystals. She looked at her surroundings and saw there's no point in retreating because of the barrier. Thus, she took out two cutlasses and glared at the knight.

"Whoever you are, or whatever you are, you owe us grief seeds!"

"So be it woman!"

He was already in front of the woman in a flash; he took down his opponent in just two swings of his sword and a swipe of the feet. The knight picked Sayaka up with his hand grabbing her neck.

"But my agility will make you not see this coming at you," He mocked.

"Wh-what...?" Sayaka was choking, trying to struggle free.

The knight stared at her and he dropped her to the ground to point his fiery sword at her throat. Madoka and Homura, who were observing the fight, were trying to break the glass barrier. However, there was no progress in wiping it out with their magic whatsoever. He stared deeply into Sayaka's eyes and she was gasping for air.

"Soon your universe will know it's place," He stated, "for I will cleanse it of all it's evils and wickedness."

He fades into darkness and so does the glass barrier, and all that was left were the five grief seeds on the ground. As the barrier was open, Madoka and Homura quickly gathered to mend Sayaka.

"Are you okay?!" Madoka was worried.

Homura looked over at the grief seeds and then where the knight stood. Madoka was looking as well, reminding her of the recent dream she had. It was him, the knight.

"Who was that man?" Homura wondered.

"Whoever it was," Sayaka answered as she tried to get up,"he must have known us as Magical Girls."

"But how? And what did he mean by 'your universe' and that he will cleanse it? This doesn't make any sense."

Sudden ripples and distortions started appearing and disappearing before them. The Magical Girls huddled up back-to-back with their weapons drawn and alarmed that this is happening.

"What is this?" Madoka reacted.

Sayaka looked closely.,"I...I don't know, but I don't think we should touch it.""

"What ever it is someone make it stop!" Homura begged, "It's not a witch of a familiar, an I have a feeling it's coming closer and closer-"

"Homura, calm down," Madoka responded, "all we can do is just wait."

The destructive discords were occurring wildly in their presence, and soon it was all over. The Magical Girls decided this will end their witch hunt for the night, and then grief seeds they found were distributed among them. Afterwards, they all separate to return to their homes, and Madoka was back at her residence. Her dream has come true; the knight at the construction site proved it could be real. She was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Madoka can no longer think of her summer and instead tries to puzzle the pieces of her dreams and her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Part One: The Eye

Chapter 3: The Merging

* * *

><p>The Kitchen television was on in Madoka's home, notifying a coincidental even:<p>

_Today in Mitakihara, an unknown, unidentified phenomenon is spreading in the city. Witnesses claim they saw a "black hole" in the skies last night, Many have taken the photos, but our specialists are considering it as a total hoax. _

_Meanwhile, sudden ripples have appeared out of nowhere, both in Mitakihara and the rest of the world. This, too, has been seen by witnesses, yet, there are still questions about it's connection with the "black hole"..._

The news was spreading like wildfire, and it's all so sudden. Madoka was eating breakfast with the family while the story was reported. She was now fearing the worst that her dream has become some prediction. It wasn't until the rest of the morning when Madoka gets a recent message from Homura.

"Madoka, Sayaka is in the hospital," She text, "It's important! She's in the emergency room."

"Homura-Chan, wait there!" Madoka replied, "I'll com over as soon as possible!"

First, the mysterious knight, second the hoax of the "black hole" and distortions, and now her closest friend harmed. She left the house, noting her parents where she's going; The hospital still has its emergency rooms opened to visitors. Homura was waiting outside, and she explained to Madoka that Sayaka is suffering from an unknown illness unidentified by the medical field.

As Madoka entered the emergency room to see for herself, Sayaka can be seen in bed. The blue-haired girl was looking out the window with headphones one; She was listening to music. Madoka's eyes widened as she notices speck's of crystals coming from her neck. She sits down, hating to see what the crystals will do to Sayaka. Could this be the work of that knight from yesterday?

"Sayaka?" Madoka spoke as she sat down beside her.

Sayaka turned to Madoka and she puts her headphones away.

"Oh, morning, Madoka," her voice was nearly quiet.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't worry. The doctors told me this infection appears harmless. They're trying to search for a cure."

The crystals growth on Sayaka's neck were of five specks of smaller crystals flowing multiple, dark colors. They left a portion of her blood veins colored purple. This illness maybe the virus foreseen by Madoka.

"The other good news they told me right now is that this growth will not infect anyone, so this is not a contagion," She added.

"Sayaka, you don't think that knight from last night had something to do with this? Have you tried using your soul gem to treat it?"

"The magic didn't work on it," She looks down, "I tried."

Madoka's concern over the unusual symptom was unavoidable. Yet, she believes that is as cure somewhere out there that can get rid of it.

Suddenly, the sunny skies outside became cloudy and soon ripples and distortions were appearing again. The sunshine morning is no more and everything started to go off in a single flash. No patients, no doctors, no nurses either were in the hospital; Even all of Mitakihara is empty, filled with cars, scattered items, and not a single creature in sight. There is no one left except for Madoka and Sayaka.

Homura barged into the emergency room with a frightened look on her face. Madoka and Sayaka weren't aware of why she has that look.

"Madoka! Sayaka!" She called, "Mitakihara! It's...It's...!"

"What's wrong with Mitakihara?" Madoka responded.

"It's surroundings! It doesn't look like were home now! They changed as if someone moved the city!"

Madoka quickly gets up, knowing this is not a witches' barrier. It couldn't be Walpurgisnacht since they've already defeated her months ago. Nevertheless, the recent events from last night to this morning seem to all connect. She prepares to follow Homura outside the hospital, but they stop to look at the ill Sayaka. They didn't want to leave her behind.

"Is it fine to just leave you here?" Homura asked, "You are currently under the weather."

"I'll be fine," she answered, "Just go on without me. I'll catch up."

Madoka and Homura looked at each other and then they nod to Sayaka. As the two girls head on out, they look at the empty rooms that were once filled with people. As they exited the hospital, the empty city appeared normal regarding the cloudy skies. However, the horizons were now walls of forests and fog surrounding the skyscrapers and structures.

"Please be a dream," Madoka denied, "It must be a dream."

"It's not, Madoka. Something's not right in the universe."

A cat-like creature appears out of nowhere. He was a cute, little thing with strange ears, a long tail and crimson eyes. Its facial expression lacked emotion.

"Kyubey!?" Homura shouted in surprise, "What's the meaning of this?"

This creature she called Kyubey is an incubator; he was responsible for making the girls bestow magical powers by contracts. He presence was never with them for months after the victory over Walpurgisnacht. Now he's here, back from where ever he was hiding.

"Don't worry, Homura," he mewed, "Madoka, you and the other magical girls knows this isn't a witches's doing."

"But what about our powers?" Madoka questioned, "they're useless now that Walpurgisnacht was vanquished."

"I know, but most of you are still around Mitakihara, trying to find out the situation. The witches are possibly wiped out completely from existence."

"But we need their grief seeds to purify our soul gems! How is that possible!?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is no way to purify the gems," He mewed while closing his eyes, "Unless... try out some magic right now."

"Are you sure this isn't just a waste of my powers?"

"Just try."

Kyukey gave a friendly nod, encouraging her to use her magic. Madoka was still worried that was going to waste her powers in her gem. Yet, she took the rick and changes into her magical girl attire from last night. She summons a bow in the shape of a rose stem, aims an arrow of light into the skies and fires. The clouds were torn apart to reveal an eye-shaped vortex; it was shouting like a thousand men, crying in pain. It was the "black hole" that Mitakihara has been seeing last night.

Madoka looked at her soul gem and notices it was still pure, not tainted by the use of her magic. Kyubey still kept a normal facial expression and lack any emotional reaction to this discovery. Homura, though, was amazed by this.

"I- I don't believe this, Madoka," Homura began, "your soul gem..."

"It's just as I expected. It's pure, that means most of the rules and ways of the magical girl no longer apply in life. However, this also means someone is controlling the worlds in this universe."

"Who would do such a thing!?" Madoka asked, "That's impossible."

"That's beyond my understanding I'm afraid, and even if it was a witch, it can't go to such extremes of tearing apart, rearranging, and alternating the universe like this. "

The vortex releases a high-pitched screech and flashes of light started to blind the girls and Kyubey. Soon after the flashing ended, the forests and fog was no more. Skyscrapers taller than the ones in Mitakihara replaces them, looming over their empty hometown. The vortex was still where it was, ominously staring down at the earth. Night now takes over the sky.

Madoka looked up, staring back at the vortex. She stood silent for a moment, dropped her bow and took a few steps. Tears can be seen coming out of her eyes ad down her cheeks. Homura began to worry about her.

"Madoka?" She asked.

Madoka, didn't respond to her and then she looks down, staring to cry in agony. She was breaking down, and Homura went up to comfort her.

"My home, my family. Everyone we knew in the city. They're all one. This dream... it's already coming true. No... It can't be a dream I saw... it was a nightmare!"

"Madoka!Please calm down1 This isn't the end of the world."

"This is horrible!"

While Madoka was getting all emotional, Kyubey's ears quickly twich once. He turns to a certain direction detecting something coming. A pack of motorcycles drove into the parking lot near the hospital, surrounding Madoka, Homura and Kyubey.

The soldiers that were on the motorcycles dismounted; they were brownish dark-green uniforms with yellow eye goggles. They held assault rifles in their hand and they were ready to fire. A jeep passes through and stops in front of the girls. One of the soldiers without a mask opens the door for a red-haired woman in dark uniform. She held an odd parasol on her shoulder and looked at the two and their animal companion.

"What are you two strangers doing in this empty city district?" She questioned, "girls like you shouldn't be here."

"Miss, this is Mitakihara," Homura responded, "We're the only four inhabitants left."

The woman examined the small party and only counted three. Where was the fourth inhabitant?

"But there's only three of you, where's the fourth?"

"She's still in the hospital behind us," Madoka answered, "She's sick and she needs to be treated."

The soldier that opened the door for the woman gives her and urgent message:

"Princess, they don't seem to be from here. Does it have to do with the vortex?"

"It's likely," she responded, "It's best to relocate them for now. Adam, prepare the Black egrets to escort these girls."

She twirls her parasol and signals the soldiers to move into the hospital. The soldier called Adam follower her orders.

"Egrets, search the hospital and prepare to escort these girls to Maplecrest," she ordered, she looked at the girls, "As for you girls and your pet, there are two others that might recognize you all."

Thus a new story begins for the magical girls, and their fate and fortunes await. However, these girls are not alone. These troops called Egrets and this Princess they've never heard of have found them and considered them strangers. Madoka continues to resolve her puzzled dreams: The Knight, the vortex, the virus, and the tower. What did all this mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Part one: The Eye

Chapter 4: Welcome to New Meridian

* * *

><p>The Princess lead and escort for Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyubey. She was sitting with them with her red, long hair flowing while the jeep was moving. This is the Princess of this land called the Canopy Kingdom, leading troops called the Black Egrets. Her name is Parasoul.<p>

Currently, she was having a conversation with the girls over the recent events they had. Parasoul, too, crossed paths with the Knight and got infected as a result in combat. She also monitored to abnormal ripples and distortions in the Kingdom along with the eye-shaped vortex. She claimed that there is no way to assume this was a "black hole". As for the virus, it seems they've done some observations on it for she is victim of the strange growth. As for the eye-shaped vortex, it was still a mystery to them.

"That man put up a vile fight," She testified, "left five of my squadrons injured and incapacitated."

"What did he leave on you?" Homura wondered.

"This."

She showed a benign crystal growth on her left shoulder. It was glowing multiple colors as well, and purple blood veins can be seen on her left hand.

"When the paramedics observed this strange tumor, they discovered no harmful traits from it. The couldn't find what it actually was or what symptoms it leaves."

"What else did you discover?"

"Their tests showed it lacked any need for nutrition. Thus it doesn't need anything from a host, but it still doesn't explain why they're latched onto us. We tried one more test that focused on combat and we found an unusual result from it. This virus acts like a drug, increasing our fighting potential. It even forms an extra feature to our bodies in addition. We'll be glad that this isn't permanent because they'll subside back to it's small, harmless state. Yet, it will save power for future battles."

Sayaka was asleep lying on Madoka's lap. Madoka was examining the crystals on her neck. She then looks up at the skyscrapers and the atypical city. She wonders what was going on in the world and why they were spared to see this. Parasoul looked at her and sigh; She decides to give a more friendly introduction.

"Welcome to New Meridian, girls," She began.

The city is dazzled with casinos, hotels, condos, bars, cafes, and restaurants. The people here thrive like the ones in Mitakihara, but most weren't human. Kyubey was in the back, gazing at the scenery until the jeep and the motorcyclists entered another part of the city. It was a suburban area; the streets were quite peaceful.

"And this is Maplecrest; This is where we relocated two girls recently from where you girls were. This city district, this place you called Mitakihara, it needs to be kept out of the reach of gangs and mafias that will use it as a base."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Homura questioned.

"I'll have the Black Egrets circle the perimeters of Mitakihara. For now, we'll keep our contract on that city district and you girls classified until we can fix this situation."

The escorts stop at one of the houses. An Egret opens the jeep's door for the girls while Kyubey tries to wake up Sayaka.

"Sayaka, wake up," He mewed while patting her forehead.

Sayaka slowly wakes up, and she opens her eyes to look at Kyubey, half-closed.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" Sayaka groaned.

"We're already here," Parasoul answered.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after dropping off Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyubey, the streets of Mitakihara are quiet again. The Black Egrets returned to patrol the city's perimeter, keeping the city classified from all of the Canopy Kingdom. This was not the only mission they had to deal with in the deserted district; regarding what the girls have said, the squad had to search for survivors and relocate them to Maplecrest.<p>

Adam starts to question Parasoul's actions on Mitakihara:

"Princess, what are your thoughts on this city district?"

"It's just a district, and if it has connections to the vertex that opened up then we're going to have a problem," she answered, "That's why I left them with false identities in case they're planning to go out in public."

Parasoul's squad head further onward; behind them the knight watches and then fades away with the wind. At one perimeter, a concrete bridge over a water way, the Black Egrets stopped and held their positions. Parasoul looks at each of them in question.

"Why have we stopped, Adam?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A ticking noise."

She listened carefully and she can hear it clearly; However, where was it coming from? She looked around and then looked underneath the jeep. Her eyes widened and she got out of the vehicle while ordering the Egrets to move away.

The ticking noise was coming from a time bomb, and as it goes off the jeep explodes into pieces. Parasoul, was almost caught in the explosion and is left wounded. Some Egrets came to her aid to mend them, but the infectious crystals grow close to the wounds to heal it instead. Parasoul recovers and stands back up, looking at a portion of the bridge the broke off. The explosion was all suspicious to Parasoul.

"Something was off about that time bomb," she realized, "And the one who made it, she knows how to make a cartoonish explosive like that."

The girl was already before them, and a fighter plane floats up with propeller spinning rapidly. The pilot in the cockpit was a typical ball-shaped bomb with a burning fuse with arms, legs, and a pilot's head gear and scarf. The girl was standing on top of the plane's wings with a revolver at hand.

"And she now knows the location of this dump!" She states, "It's moi, Patricia 'Peacock' Watson!"

Peacock was dressed in her usual attire: A dark purple dress and hat, a red ribbon and accessory, and ominous arms. Her arms were bony with eye shaped like feathers, and her hands were replaced with cartoon gloves. As one of the experiments of the Anti-Skullgirls Lab, she is the creation of Dr. Avian.

"And don't forget Avery!" A bird rambled.

This little creature appeared out of Peacock's hat; He wore the same attire that Peacock wears. Instead of arms with feather shaped eyes, he has a tail of three eyes.

Peacock jumps off the plane and gently floats down by using an umbrella as a parachute. The two were prepared to fight Parasoul as she was prepared to fight them. Parasoul took out her parasol and pistol. The girls pointed their firearms at each other while the Black Egrets stood by watching the fight. The crystals from Parasoul's shoulder grow into a shoulder guard studded with metallic spikes. Peacock didn't bother with the new look and she bares her sharp, metal teeth with interest. Gunshots started to go off in the city district.


End file.
